


Empty

by NovaHD Trash (SlaughterHaus)



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Infant Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaughterHaus/pseuds/NovaHD%20Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks and James struggle with loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are a look into the past.   
> This is not related to Expecting the Unexpected.

“James?” Aleks questioned as he pushed the door open to the darkened room, “Come on, James, you’re going to get ill.”

James didn’t move apart from the tell-tale silent shudders that wracked his body, letting Aleks know that James was crying again. The same thing would happen nearly every night. Aleks woke up alone in the wee hours of the morning and found James alone is the empty room. Sometimes Aleks would leave James alone, unable to cope with the grief, other nights he would try and comfort James only to be pushed away. 

A cold November wind crawled through the window, chilling James’ hands that clung to the wooden cot, knuckles white from how hard he was gripping as he tried to mute his sobs. 

Aleks stepped quietly into the room, the bright blue walls dulled by the darkness. The silhouette of a tiny Going Pro t-shirt hung outside the wardrobe, waiting to be worn.

James flinched as he felt Aleks’ hand on his shoulder, the warmth seeping into his skin through the thin cotton of his shirt, Aleks was determined not to be pushed away this time. He wrapped his arms around James’ torso and held him tightly, nose pressed into James’ unruly curls. 

They didn’t move for an eternity, the silence crushing them into a sense of detachment as they both dreamed of what could have been, what should have been. They had talked forever about how they would have sleepless nights and be cranky during the day. They had talked about how it would affect their recordings and livestreams, about how their CS:GO skills would be shot to hell. And they talked about how it would all be worth it for the laughter, the smiles, first words and shaky steps. The fans would be desperate for the first Creature Talk.

A shaky breath startled Aleks out of his thoughts as James prepared to talk.

“Why?” 

It was a broken, one-worded whisper but it held a million questions. 

Why were they not waking to a restless son and tiredly whinging about whose turn it was to feed him? Why were they greeted by a room that had been used for less than a month before being left empty?

_James groaned a little as he started to wake up, a knot in his neck making it’s self quickly known and telling him he had fallen asleep in the rocking chair next to Scott’s cot after feeding him. He wiped a bit of drool from the side of his mouth before checking his watch; it was nearly six am. Scott would be waking for his next feed soon. Deciding he’d let Aleks sleep, James took a quick glance at Scott who appeared to be sleeping peacefully and went to make up a bottle._

_After making his son’s breakfast, and grabbing a clean bib from the pile of laundry, he headed back upstairs. He knew he shouldn’t ever lift a sleeping baby, especially not Scott whose cries could easily outshine James’ temper tantrums. However, James just couldn’t resist and figured he’d be awake soon anyway._

_As soon as he reached down to pick Scott up he realised something was wrong. His lips looked blue and felt cold. James’ heart pounded as he screamed for Aleks and begged Scott to wake up._

_He attempted giving the baby CPR just like he had been taught in the parent classes. He kept going until the paramedics came._

_Scott was pronounced dead at the scene._

“James,” Aleks started, “You know it wasn’t your fault, neither of us were responsible, right? Fucked up shit happens for no reason.”

They had briefly talked about it before but had never had a full conversation with each other since that morning two months ago. They barely even communicated. It was like their communication had died the moment Aleks had rushed into the nursery to find James clutching desperately as Scott, desperate to save him from what had already taken him.

James finally turned into Aleks’ embrace and for the first time he let Aleks comfort him through his tears as they both cried together at the loss of their special little boy. They let themselves embrace the fact that they would never get to see him grow up, never get to introduce him to games and YouTube… They would never get to see him grow up into the man great man they knew he would have been.

James sobbed into Aleks’ shoulder, fingers gripping Aleks’ shirt as he finally let his emotions be exposed to someone besides the moon outside the window, “I keep thinking I fucking hear him, but I come through and he’s not fucking here anymore,” the entire sentence was broken and stabbed with heartache. 

“James…Look at me,” Aleks placed his hand under James’ chin to gentle ease his eyes up until their eyes met. For the first time they both saw each other’s pain, raw and exposed in their eyes. Aleks placed a small kiss on James’ lips. It wasn’t meant to be anything passionate nor was it meant to lead to something more; it just said ‘I am here for you, we can get through this together’. 

It was the beginning of a long healing process that would be painful and heart breaking, but they knew they would heal each other. 

_*Three months later*_

“Aleks, you asshole!” James cussed as Aleks “accidently” smeared his paintbrush across James’ cheek. 

“You’re both going to need to be dipped in turps or something,” Jordan lectured from the other side of the room, his wall painting going much faster than James and Aleks’ wall. He was glad his friends were smiling again. The whole group had felt the swift loss when Scott passed, the office felt very empty for a long time as James and Aleks didn’t come to work. They had received hundreds of condolence cards and gifts from fans over the weeks after the news had been broken to them. The full fandom felt the weight. 

James left the room to go and wash his cheek and Aleks studied the now white walls, the blue hidden under three layers of paint. Jordan swung his arm around Aleks’ shoulders companionably, squeezing gently.

“You okay?” Jordan asked. He asked a lot but it never hurt to ask once more.

Aleks nodded, “We’re okay. It hurts sometimes but we’ve learned to talk through it, not keep shit bottled in. We’re still good to come back for CT tomorrow.”

“You sure?”

Aleks nodded, “Yeah, it’ll be good for us to get back into a routine at the office.”

“Good, okay then,” Jordan hugged him then went back to his wall.

James came back with a clean face and pressed a kiss to Aleks’ lips before grabbing the brush he had been using.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
